Ask The Nations
by LostHOLiC
Summary: I'm rating this T with caution. Ask The Nations questions and I'll force answers out of them! Feel free to ask anything! 'kay HOLiC OUT! *Zooms away and hides behind couch* I'll be waiting :) The quicker I get questions, the quicker I update.
1. Introduction, Let's Begin!

_*BEWARE THAT QUESTIONS MAY RESULT IN PERVYNESS, SWEARING OR 'OTHER THINGS' KIND OF ANSWERS*_

_Hey~ 'sup everyone~ HOLiC here with __**Ask The Nations~!**_

_Well everyone... Don't just stand there..._

_..._

_FINE I'LL DO IT!_

_So, we have here..._

_America_

_Canada_

_England_

_France _

_Russia _

_China_

_Japan_

_Italy_

_Germany _

_Spain_

_Roma-_

Italy: Isn't everyone here HOLiC?

_...Riiight... Well not everyone Italy._

Italy: Ve~?

_We don't have everyone here presently, we could drag them here if they get asked a question Buu~_

Romano: Just shut the fuck up already.

_Romano... *Glares* Don't give me attitude right now._

England: Don't argue, we haven't even started yet.

_Thank you Iggy._

England: You git! Don't call me Iggy!

_Iggy...Cooperate, all your fans call you Iggy._

Germany: Just continue...

Ok. So You can ask the countries whatever and I'll force answers outta them! XD ASK ANYTHING! C'mon! ^^ *Stares*

Kumajiro: Who're you?

_I'm HOLiC and I'm a damn proud Canadian!_


	2. Answers 1

**Stardust98: Hehe! I have a few questions (And I'm sure you guys won't mind answering!)**

**America: Is Nantucket an e-zone? You know, the tingly feeling zone?**

**Romano: (You're my favourite character!) Why do you look like a tomato when you blush? XD**

**Spain: How and when did your love for turtles begin?**

**England: Have any of your fairy friends ever had a wild party at your house?**

**Arrevedecri! :D**

****America: *hesitant* W-why do you ask?

Romano: *slight blush* SHUT UP! I DO NOT!

_Aww~ You're so tsundere Romano~ Thank Stardust98, you're their favourite!_

Romano: *blushing* SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLiC! *quietly* T-thank you Stardust98...

_I love you so much~ *hugs*_

Spain: Ahh~ My love for turtles began lo-

_We'll be here ALL day if you explain... Just summarize it Spain.. -_-_

Spain: Fine *pouts* I came across a turtle while I was out on a walk and it came up to me and never left me! Turtles LOVE me and I love them~!

England: Not that I'm aware of...

Flying Mint Bunny: *whisperes to you* We party hard all the time man...

_Dafuq?_

**Gretccheen: I have two questions, if that's okay...**

**The first one is for Canada: How do you feel about the allies?**

**The second is for Russia: Why do you abuse poor Latvia? I mean, he's just so... um... innocent!**

Canada: They're certainly loud, but I don't think any of them are bad, just noisy, but they're having fun so I don't mind.

_Aww~ Mattie~ This is why I love you so much~ _

Russia: Abuse? *death stare* I don't abuse Latvia. *kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol*

_*Hands Sunflower and Vodka* Russia, leave Latvia alone... What did he ever do to you? *stares*_

Russia: It's playing, not abuse, da?

Latvia: *shivering*

_*Moves Latvia away* You stretch him for crying out loud! It's so NOT playing you cruel brute!_

-HOLiC and Russia stare each other down-

_AAAANNNNDDD~ THAT'S ALL FOR NOW~ LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS~ AS MANY AS YOU'D LIKE~ WE BE WAITING~_


	3. Answers 2

**esdertytg **

**Ok i have a qeustion for everyone: What would you guys do in the case of zombie apocalypse?**

**question for Canada: Are you secretly planning world domination behind everyones back? ARE YOU?**

America: WHOA DUDE! NO! JUST NO! DONTSAYSTUFFLIKETHAT!

France: I'd-

England: Flirt with the zombies... *stares at France*

France: Hey no! I wasn't going to say that!

America: Britian dude, all you'd need to do is give the your scones ans they'll drop dead a second time!

England: Shut your trap you bloody wanker!

Russia: No problem~ I know what to do.

China: My wok is ready to fight and so am I. *determination*

Germany: When is this happening?

Italy: *hold up white flag*

Romano: W-what? Veneziano, zombies won't know what the white flag means!

Italy: In that case! *Clings to Romano*

Romano: THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK EITHER!

Japan: *gets sword* Remember, High School of the Dead was created by me.

Belarus: They touch big brother then they're in for some serious buisness. *glares*

Ukraine: U-u-u-um... *sobs*

Canada: Um... Maple, I don't know...

Spain: *clings to Romano as well*

Romano: Bastard! Don't cling to me too! This won't help!

Poland: We will, like, totally paint the enemy pink. That'll work.

Latvia: I'm not sure what I'd do...

Austria: I will show my utter disgust using my piano.

Hungary: *picks up frying pan* Bring it on.

Prussia: I am so awesome that the zombies won't even come near me!

Greece: Touch any of my cats and DIE. *says really quietly*

Ontario: Fuck this shit *gets scythe* BRING IT ON YOU ROTTEN FUCKERS!

_How the hell did you get here Alyssa?_

Ontario: Fuck you that's how...

Romano: NEXT QUESTION SO THESE TWO WILL GET OFF ME!

_Ok, ok..._

Canada: No.

_It's on Fanfiction, me and my friend Sebastian are writing something about this XD Look it up~ Italy and Canada World Domination..._

Canada: What?

_Oh, nothing Mattie~_

Canada: *very suspicious look*

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**Heheh, I have questions!**

**America: Why so many burgers? I love them as much as the next guy, but c'mon!**

**Canada: Have you ever attempted to do something to get yourself noticed? Tell me about it!**

**China: Can I have a panda? They're so kawaii!**

**That is all! Sayonara! (Wow I was mellow ...)**

America: I have so many because they keep me going! *punches in the air* What's wrong with having so many?

_You want ME to answer that?_

America: You're crazy HOLiC, you don't even eat burgers!

_So? Your point? You're going to kill yourself one day from all that grease and fat! I find it gross but noone cares about my opinons *glares at America*_

Canada: No. I'm not really good at attracting attention to myself. Even if I talk in a slinet room nobody hears me. I'm used to it, I don't really mind. I could try though, any ideas?

_Mattie :( It's not good to say you're used to it._

Canada: Aren't YOU used to it as well?

_...Yeah, I am used to being forgotten as well..._

China: *gives Panda* I'm glad someone likes them besides me,aru.

_I like Pandas too China D:_

**CrazyAnimeOtaku198 **

**This looks fun :D**

**Okay so my questions are:**

**1. China why do you look so feminine and how many times has a person mistakes you for a girl ? XD**

**2. Germany how much porn do you own ?I want to hear some numbers right now my friend bet 10 dollars you own more than 100 porn books while I bet 10 you own 1000 porn books!**

**3. America do you enjoy being a part ofbthe awesome trio made up of you Denmark and Prussia ?**

**4. Japan how much yaoi so you wlown and what is your favorite Hetalia pairing?**

**5. Italy is a true you have a mafia side?**

**6. Prussia do you really have an awesome five meter you know what?**

**That's it for now bye !**

: I AM NOT A WOMAN ARU! I don't look feminine, I just look cute! People ALWAYS mistake me for a woman! It's annoying, aru!

2. Germany:...

Italy: I counted once!

Germany:! ITALY!

Italy: It was... *counts fingers for a moment* I think... *counts again* Over... *pauses* 1000? Yeah! Over 1000!

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GERMANY YOU GOT OWNED!_

: When did this happen?

_When DID it happen? o.o_

4. Japan: Umm..

_Too many yaoi books... Me leik..._

Japan: My favourite pairing?

_AMERICAXENGLAND!_

Japan: Agreed.

5. Italy: More Romano than me...

_Again... Look up Italy and Canada World Domination! DO IT NOW!_

Italy: I'm not as much, but yes, I do have a mafia side! It's just not much.

6. Prussia: Five? More like TEN!

_*face palms* Prussia..._

Prussia: You said you rated this T just incase.

_Mmm... True..._

**Microclown **

**Hmm, OK! I have a Question for Romano, does anyone other than your brother know what your curl does? Does Spain know? ;)**

**And for iggy- if you HAAD to choose one, who do you like better? (Or hate least?) America or France?**

Romano: I'll never tell that bastard.

Spain: I've always wondered what it does, I mean as a kid you headbutted me in the stomach if I touched it, would you still do the same now? *reaches for the curl*

Romano: :( Touch it and you will perish a painful death...

_Woah~ Easy there Romano!_

England: *face palm* What is with the Iggy? *sighs* and if I HAD to-

_AMERICA! YOU LIKE AMERICA!_

England: Shut your bloody face you bloody frog!

_I'm not French -_- I'm English... And Canadian, Scotish and Italian. :) Saaayyyy iiiittttt~ Who do you like more~_

England:... *quietly* America...

**Ontario/America/HOLiC: I FUCKING KNEW IT!**

**PurpleMousefurGomez **

**Latvia: What would you do if Sealand suddenly kissed you?**

**(( I support SeaLat if you couldn't tell))**

**Lithuania : What would you do if Poland suddenly kissed you ?(( PoLiet!))**

**Estonia: What would you do if... Your computer suddenly kissed you!(( couldn't think of anyone))**

**YAY BALTIC STATES!**

**Italy: How do you feel about Germany... COVERED IN PASTAAAA!**

Latvia: Umm... I don't know.

Sealand: Do you want a kiss?

Lativa: Umm...

Sealand: Well? *gets closer* Do you want a kiss?

_I TOTALLY SUPPORT THIS! DO IT SEALAND! KISS LATVIA!_

Sealand: Yeah? *kisses Latvia*

_*Taking video*_

Lativa: *face completely red, can't think of anything to say*

_Well~ That escalated quickly XD _

Lithuania: If Poland suddenly-

Poland: *kisses Lithuania*

Lithuania: !

Poland: Like, want another? *smiles*

_YES YES YES! FUCK YES~! *fangirling*_

Estonia: *forever alone with computer*

Italy: Germany covered in pasta?

_DAFUQ!?_

Italy: I'm agreeing with HOLiC...

_Indeed. *nods* Who comes up with this stuff?_

Italy: *shrugs*

_**SO'KAY~ If you couldn't tell by this, it's awesome, like the Great Awesome Prussia... As I mentioned, look up Italy and Canada World Domination, me and my friend Sebastian wrote it, he's writing more of it than I am. There are provinces in there too~ and one here~ So now Ontatio/Alyssa is open for questions as well! Sorry that Everyone didn't answer for the first one... Do you know how LONG that would be? Besides, half of the didn't give me an answer anyways... I know this is going to be weird PLEASEDON'TKILLMEFORIT! I'm not much of a fan of GerIta or Spamano, I just am not too fond of the pairings... I'm on board for most pairings though! Please don't hunt me down for not liking the 2 most popular pairings((Just putting that out there)) DX USXUK ALL THE WAY~ Also, please support SwitzerlandXPoland and HungaryXScotland ^^**_


	4. Answers 3

**CrazyAnimeOtaku198 **

**Hi everyone I'm back :D with a new round of questions...**

**Okay China are you sure you are not a woman... anyway China I wanted to know do you like Russia in any way and please tell me the truth!**

**Tnx Italy for earning me a quick ten dollars so Italy I want to know what is the baddest thing you have ever done ?**

**Prussia what is the worst thing about a country you have ever written in your diary I really want to know :D Also do you like Hungary?**

**If Finland's there want to ask him if he and Sweden are really married ?**

**Finally this question is for everyone ... Who do you hate the most? Please give honest answers people .**

Cina: I. AM. SURE. I. AM. NOT. A. WOMAN. ARU. *death stare* I do NOT like Russia the way you are thinking! He's scary!

_I support RussiaXChina~ :3 I know you liek him China~_

China: I. DO. NOT. A-FUCKING-RU.

_:O China! You swore!_

Italy: No problemo~ :3 And the baddest thing I have ever done? Vee~ Lemme think... *stares* I don't know~

_Counting Germany's porn maybe?_

Italy: We'll go with that unless I think of something else~

Prussia: *sad* When you find my diary, let me know..

_Did it go missing?_

Prussia: Yes.

_Aww... Don't worry Gilbert! Me and Gilbird are on it! *puts on detective hat*_

Prussia: Find it.

_Answer the other question._

Prussia: What was it? *reads*...

_Well?_

Prussia: ...*blushing*

_YOU LIKE HUNGARY!_

Prussia: ... *mumbles* yes...

_FUCK YEAH! -Supports HungaryXPrussia as well._

Finland: I'd really aprreciate it if Su-san stopped calling me his wife... *sigh*

Sweden: Wife.

Finland: *walks over to Sweden*

_I think I know what's about to happen~_

Finland: *grabs Sweden by the tie and glares* I'd just really fucking appreciate it if you stopped reffering to me as your GODDAM WIFE. Seriously, the Soviet Union couldn't even occupy this piece of ass. While yours was being walked over by Germany like it was their bottom BITCH. *turns and leaves*

Sweden: !?

_FUCK YEAH! GO FINLAND!_

_*Yelling through a megaphone* __**ALRIGHT EVERYONE~ WHO DO YOU HATE THE MOST!?**_

Italy: *takes HOLiC's megaphone* We shouldn't hate anyone!

Romano: *bluntly* Germany.

Italy: Fratello, we shouldn't hate others! We need to get along!

Finland: I'm not too happy with Sweden right now. *glares at Sweden again*

Italy: B-but... Hey, stop!

Normay: Denmark.

Denmark: Whaaaatttt?

Italy: *turns on megaphone*

Greece: Turkey.

Turkey: I hate you too..

Italy: **EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

Everyone: ?

Italy: **THE WORLD WON'T GET BETTER IF EVERYONE HATES EACH OTHER! PUT ASIDE ALL DIFFERENCES AND LOOK AT THE GOOD POINTS OF OTHERS INSTEAD OF THE BAD! IF NOBODY CAN LEARN TO GET ALONG THIS WORLD IS MORE DOOMED THAN IT ALREADY IS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOU SAYING YOU HATE SOMEONE! YOU ALL SAY THAT THIS WORLD NEEDS TO BE BETTER RIGHT? THEN START BY GETTING ALONG INSTEAD OF BICKERING LIKE THIS! THIS. WILL. GET. US. NOWHERE!**

Everyone: *shocked*

_*claps* Bravo Italy~ Bravo._

Italy: **DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?**

_Yes~ I think so~_

Italy: *hugs HOLiC* Thank you for understanding~ *turns to CrazyAnimeOtaku198 and gives hug* Thank you for giving me the perfect chance to say that~ I will make you pasta if you'd like c:

**Stardust98**

**Back with more questions! :D**

**America: I ask because I just want to know It's not like it's going to help me in my quest to kidnap you or anything! *innocent look***

**Everyone except Spain: Have any of you seen Conquistador!Spain recently? And how does he act when he goes through this, er, phase?**

**Liechtenstein: Why are you so cute? **

**Switzerland: Is there anyone else that you would trust with Liechtenstein?**

**Everyone: What would happen if you woke up and you were all suddenly girls?**

**France: How do you really feel when people call you a rapist? D:**

**Bye**

America: Yes. WAIT?! KIDNAP ME!?

Spain: D: Why am I being left out?

_Shut up Spainard... _

Everyone: *shrugs*

_I looked into this, you're meaning the badass looking Spain and his battle axe right? If you're meaning something else I have no clue -_-'_

Liechtenstein: Umm.. I don't know. Thank you though. *smiles*

_YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE~_

Liechtenstein: Thank you~

Switzerland: NO.

_You're so protective over her~ It's cute :)_

Switzerland: Quiet.

_D: Sorry Vash..._

Switzerland: Don't call me by my name.

_Yes sir..._

_Whaaaattt? XD Answer everyone! C'mon!_

Italy: Um.. I don't think I'd mind that much to be honest *shrugs*

Germany:...That would be... Awkward...

Japan: Well~

_O.O KIKU HONDA! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING~! _

America: Dude, that would be weird...

Canada: Ok? That would be strange.

England: W-w-what?

_XD lol Iggy, you know you wouldn't mind XD_

England: Can it you bloody git!

France: Would be quite a diffrerence for sure~

Spain: Cool~ I guess.

Romano: What. The. Fuck?

Prussia: I'd still be awesome!

Austria: Who comes up with this stuff?

_Just answer Roderich -_-_

Austria: *sigh* Not too happy.

Switzerland: No. Just no.

Greece: *shrugs* I don't mind.

Poland: I'd still be, like, totally amazing like I still am now~~

Sealand: You think people would notice me more as a girl? :D

China: -_- Since you all seem to mistake me for one, you wouldn't really care -_-

_Yao..._

China: It would be strange.

Russia: What?

_You confused Ivan?_

Russia: A little.

Hungary: CAN WE DO THIS TOO?

Liechtenstein: If I was a boy then?

Hungary: Yeah!

_You thought you were a boy when you were younger -_-_

Hungary: Please... It was an awkward phase in my life...

_Just thought I'd say that._

Belarus: If we're both genderswapping, regarless I will love big brother.

Ukraine: That means my back won't hurt anymore~ :D

_..._

Ukraine: Hey! I'm being honest! My breasts ake my back hurt a ton!

_... *is flat chested*_

Ukraine: You suck ;_;

Hungary: Then I'd be right.

_About what?_

Hungary: When I was younger I said I was a boy, but if we genderswapped, then I WOULD be a boy.

Liechtenstein: It would be different.

_Noone else is going to answer? *looks at the rest* Fine. NEXT QUESTION!_

France: Not too happy. I don't like being given such a title.

_I think you're hilarious francypants XD_

France: Merci.

_Tout moment... I forgot to mention that I'm part French too XD... So I'm Scottish, Italia, French, English and CANADIAN! FTW! BTW- In episode 34 of Axis Powers~ They actually say that China IS INDEED A GIRL. XD Just thought I'd put that out there~ Not meaning to be a total asshat though... KEEP UP THE QUESTIONS~!_


	5. Answers 4

**Microclown **

**Um... so America, would you mind touching England's eyebrows for me please?**

America: B-b-but they're catterpillars on his face!

England: They're eyebrows you bloody git.

America: *approaches slowly*

_KEEP CALM AND TOUCH IGGY'S EYEBROWS! *dashes over and slaps hands on Englands face*_

England: *slaps HOLiC's hands off* WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU GIT!?

_Iggster, your eyebrows are the best~_

England: That sounds so weird... Hope you know that. Now Iggster? What will you weird fangirls come up with next?

_Heh-heh. NEVER ask that to a fangirl with a huge imagination~_

England: shit...

America: HOLiC dude, you just touched catterpillars DX Eeewww..

_They're his eyebrows you asshat. -_- If they were catterpillars they'd MOVE! _

America: ...

_My point._

**CrazyAnimeOtaku198 **

**Wow I come here a lot, but this is so much fun to do! :D Okay so my new questions are:**

**Sorry China sheesh I was just asking a simple question no need to get your panties in a twist XD. Anyway Russia I wanted to know what would you do if all the vodka and sunflowers in the world dissapeared one day?**

**Prussia did you find that diary of yours yet if you did my other question about the worst thing you have written about a specific country still stands?**

**Austria I wanted to know how could you mistake Italy as a girl when he was younger? Chibitalia does not have any feminine features...**

**I have been wondering has anyone ever seen Japan really angry and if so how angry does he get and is he scary when angry? **

**Finally a general question for everyone what would you do if you woke up the next morning as a cat ?**

China: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that *sobs*

_Hetalia: Axis Powers Episode 34..._

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol... Everyone can bleed me sunflowers.

_o.o Not me._

Russia: Of course you as well, you belong to 'everyone'

_Nope :) I'mma nobody!_

Prussia: Yep! The awesoe Gilbird and HOLiC found it! Where was it anyways?

_-_-..._

Prussia: What?

_-_- It was on your desk. IN PLAIN FUCKING SIGHT!_

Prussia: Easy there HOLiC. *holds hadns up in defense*

_Answer the question -_- *is not impressed*_

Prussia: *flips through* Here! *gets really close* I'll read it to you~

_*squirms over* I'm curious too Gilbo._

Prussia: *snickers* Alright, CrazyAnimeOtaku198, here is your answer.

:West has over 1000 Pornographic magazines? O.O What the fuck West? I though you were gay!?:

_...Seriously Prussia? THAT'S IT? Seriously? Surely you have written something worse!_

Prussia: No. I don't like writing bad things about people.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! PRUSSIA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?_

Gilbird: *panicing*

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE OLD AWESOE PRUSSIA IS GONE!_

Austria: :(

_Was it because Hungary made Italy wear her clothes once?_

Austria: Yes :( Didn't have any male features either.

_*jerks thumb at Austria* He's got a point._

_When a game or Anime is delayed... o.o It's some scary shit. Believe me._

Japan: *glares* Nobody delays anime. It should NEVER happen.

_I know ;_;_

_EVERYONE! IF YOU WOKE UP AS A CAT, WHAT WOULD YOU DO? ANSWER ME NOW!_

Italy: I would sleep all day without being woken up~!

Germany: *more of a dog person* I don't think I'd like that.

Japan: If I became a neko? Hmm. Laze around.

America: Aw, being a cat would be no fun. I wouldn't be able to eat hamburgers!

England: -_- Really America? That's all you care about? Anyways, I wouldn't mind being a cat it would be relaxing to have all the stress taken away.

;_; I feel ya bro. I would LOVE to be a cat.

France: That would be nice~ Meet a nice lady cat an-

_Francypants, I'm gonna stop you there please -_-_

China: I hope Panada won't chase after me if I became a cat. But that would be super cool!

Russia: I like cats~ It would be nice, staying warm with all the fluffy fur :)

Canada: I still bet noone would notice me -_- It'd be nice to laze around as a cat. I'd like that.

_I will~ I'll notice you Mattie :3_

Greece: I would never want to change back. I wish to stay a cat my whole life.

_I agree man. BTW, I LOVE YOU GREECE~! YOU'RE SO CUTE~!_

Greece: *puts cat ears on HOLiC* Now you look like a cat. :)

Spain: I'd be with Romano all day~!

Romano: ... A cat huh... Sit on a roof away from everything. I'd be nice to get some quiet time.

_...Romano... *GIGANTIC HUG*_

Prussia: I'd still be awesome.

_Ok, you're back to your old self, seriously though? Have you NOT written ANYTHING bad about another country?_

Prussia: *bluntly* No.

Hungary: That would be cool :) Cats are so laid back and easy going.

Switzerland: Why would I be a cat?

_Vash, just answer it -_- Stop questioning the question._

Switzezrland: I wouldn't mind I guess.

Liechtenstein: I'd be happy as a kitty. *smiles*

Belarus: I don't care, as long as I can see big brother.

Ukraine: If I was a cute, fluffy kitty? I'd love that~!

Poland: I'd be, like, the cutest cat ever.

Austria: Fine I guess.

Ontario: Cats are the best. I'm agreeing with what Greece said.

_HOW THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE?!_

Ontario: I want people to talk to me too!

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**I'm back Here are my questions!**

**America: I probably eat them a lot too, but I balance it with fruits and veggies! And can I glomp you? And then can you kiss Iggy? **

**Canada: I know how you feel bro ... I GET ALL THE FEELS! *hugs* But how about you do something spontaneous! For me? *puppy dog eyes***

**China: EEEHHH! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH RIGHT NOW! And I know your a boy, YOU HAVE NO BREASTS! XD**

**Italy: You should do that more! You know, tell everyone off ... And do you ever read Germany's porn? **

**Germany: How do you feel about Italy? **

**That is all**

America: I could try doing that.

_*hits head with rolled up book*_

America: HEY! What was that for dude?

_TRY? Do that you bloody git! *using natural English accent*_

America: Two England's now?

_No but I wish XD_

America: Glomp me? Sure~ Why not :) *holds out arms for hug*

_The last one Alfred._

America: *reads* Y-you want me to... Kiss England?

_DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT! *beside Japan with video camera*_

America: o/o

_DOOOOOO IIIITTTTTTT! C'mon America, he's not even paying attention right now~ You can totally get him off guard!_

America: *approaches cautiously*

England: *really not paying attention*

America: *turns England around and kisses him... On the lips*

**Japan/HOLiC: FUCK YEEEAAAAHHHHHH!**

Canada: *hugs back* Something spontaneous eh? *thinking* *looks over at England bitching at America* Maybe... *picks up hockey stick and walks over* Umm. America, England, stop fighting.

England/America: *completely ignore while still bickering*

Canada: You said something spontaneous, so... *slams hockey stick between them, missing their faces by mere centimeters* NO. FIGHTING.

England/America: *shocked*

Canada: Good enough Crazy Awesome Neko? Or should I think of something else?

Go Canada!

China: Yay~aru~ Someone who actually thinks I'm male. *hugs and gives stuffed cat*

Italy: I thought it was a good opportunity to do that... I think everyone's mad at me now though...

_NO D: DON'T SAY THAT ITALY! That was awesoe what you did! Really shocked them good!_

Italy: I could do it again, but yelling like that hurt my throat . and No, I've never read any of it. It's not mine, so I have no right to look at it.

_Italy... What's wrong? You seem sad._

Italy: Naw, it's nothing.

_If you say so... *still suspicious*_

Germany: Not sure.

_That's it? Not sure? JSFJRD #%#$#$w$#^$%!_

Germany: What was that?

_Couldn't you say more?_

Germany: ...

**Lucia Scarlatti **

**Hi, Italy! You're so cute and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you! Serious! I think I'd be able to put up with you too! Anyways, what's your favourite kind of pasta?**

**Romano! Do you think that Spain's a pedo? Was England's food really that bad that it'd make you beg? **

**Oh, and Germany, how does it feel like living with Italy! If you ever get fed up with him, can you pass him to me? I wanna be best friends with him!**

Italy: Really? My favourite kind of pasta is all pasta~ I'll come hang out with you :)

Romano: I don't know what Spain is -_- !? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!? Yes it was THAT bad.

_I've had his cooking before, it's not bad :/_

Romano: What?

_It's good._

England: High-five chap. *high-fives*

_No problem Iggster._

Germany: I will be sure to send him to you _ It gets irritating.

_Okie dokie~ Don't be afraid to rapid fire questions over and over again. ^^ You can ask sooo many questions if you want... BTW, does anyone know what's wrong with Italy? :/ *looks at everyone* No? Hmm... KEEP UP THE QUESTIONS~_

Ontario: Nobody wants to talk to me ;_;

_Alyssa -_- You weren't even supposed to be here..._

Ontario: SOMEONE ASK ME STUFF!


	6. Answers 5

**Lucia Scarlatti **

**Hey, Switzerland, how would you feel if you knew that Japan was thinking of you as 'Vrenelli' and that you we're wearing a dress'**

**Italy! You really wanna hang out with me? Yayyy! Lets make pasta together! And roll around with cats and and and wave white flags!**

**By the way, Romano... Some of England's food actually tastes good. I guess it only tasted bad because it was prison food, but STILL! ITALIAN FOOD FTW! I'd pick pasta and pizza anyday! Also, how I knew that...er...lets just say England told me, right England? *nudge nudge* Ahahaha...**

Switzerland: *has no clue what to say*

_WTF? *laughs ass off*_

Siwtzerland:...

_Vreneli is the informal name for a range of legal tender gold coins produced in Switzerland._

Switzerland: I know what it means -_- And I have no clue what to say to that...

Italy: Of course! It will be a totally fun day~! Or we can make it one week!

Romano: ... It was terrible.

_You just like really good foods, you're picky like me c:_

Romano: Guess I am.

_Geez, what's wrong with you and Italy today? You're both so off._

England: FINALLY! READ THAT YOU GITS! My cooking isn't terrible!

**Jess **

**Hello!**

**Canada: Can you prove that you're not plotting world domination because there is a song called "When Canada Rules the World"**

**Italy: Have you ever tried maple syrup on pasta, one of America's movies has this happen.**

_We had to look at this, cause neither me or Canada knew about this song XD_

Canada: Things would be so much better if I DID rule the world. *puts on dark glasses and ties hair in ponytail* You're just fucking jealous of me.

_OH SHIT! CANADA HAS GONE 2P!_

Canada: *evil snicker*

Italy: No, I haven't... But HOLiC just said that Canada just went 2P, so I'm kinda scared to ask him for some Maple Syrup...

_I'm Canadian Italy -_- *hands maple syrup*_

Italy: Oh right! *puts it on pasta* Ok... *eats*

_Soo~?_

Italy: Tastes kinda funny, but it's good~

**CrazyAnimeOtaku198 **

**Oh nooooo! Prussia is losing his awesomeness this is a sign of the apocalypse! Well on that note let's get on to the questions:**

**Japan you sure do like yaoi , but do you like yuri? Also what do you think of your yoai pairings Ameripan , Engpan or Japglan XD , and finally Chipan or Japina ? **

**Lichenstein has anyone ever given you the talk and is it true that you do some yoai spy work for Hungary and write yoai fanfiction?**

**Austria I luvv you! Anyways I wanted to know if you are a closet pevert or pedophile? I mean you sure did have a lot of young children in your home Chibitalia, Chibi Romano * for a short time period*, Holy Roman Empire , and probbaly little Germany also.**

**France how long have you known England and do you wish to have a more intimite relationship with him ? Can you also kiss England plzz for all the FrUk fans out there :D?**

**Canada have you ever gotten tired of being ignored and just snapped or went ballistic ? If so what did you do and does anyone have pics of snapped Canada?**

**Finally Italy I want you to tell me who you really hate or have a strong dislike for. I am not buying into the I love everyone act -_-.**

Japan: Yuri is alright as well :3 And with the pairings... *blunt* Perfectly fine with them.

Lichenstien: Yes, I have been given "The talk" and... *comes really close* Yes it is true. Nobody suspects me being a yaoi spy...

Austira: No I am not.

_Austria XD I believe you are my good sir._

France: Oui I shall. *grabs England and kisses him*

England: *proceeds to punch France in the jaw*

Canada: No I haven't... Or at least not that I remeber... It'll happen one day... :)

_GO MATTIE~!_

Italy: Well... I don't HATE people, but there are some I'm not to fond of..

_They are?_

Italy: Britian scares me...

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**Sup dudes! :D Y'all can call me Alfie!**

**Mon Angleterre, my first question is for you Have you ever heard the song Eyebrows? (Part of song: EYEBROWS, EYEBROWS, IF HE MOVES THEM IT WILL LOOK LIKE HIS FACE IS HAVING A SEIZURE) You should listen to it! Also, I love your cooking**

**And now for my bro America! :D HAMBURGERS ARE AMAZING. That is the world's first and foremost truth.**

**Germany/Doitsu! Does the name Holy Roman Empire mean anything to you?**

**Sweet little Italy: I cooked pasta the other day! Would you like some? /gives pasta/**

**Japan, I'm warning you, I have a friend who is deeply in love with you and is most likely stalking you. So be careful!**

England: I'll have to listen to it...

_Dafucq o.O WHAT?!_

England: *shrugs* YOU LOVE MY COOKING!? *beaming with happiness*

_I like it too~ As being partially English my dear sir._

America: HELL YEAH BRO!

Germany: It does somewhat ring a bell... Though I can't put my finger on it.

Italy: Paaaassstttaaa~ *happily takes pasta*

Japan: Bring it on!

**XxLadyOfSinxX **

**Hi *waves***

**Canada: how many time has Cuba beaten you up?**

**England: what are your true feelings for America? **

**That's all I have to ask -W-**

Canada: I lost count after 15... I just don't care anymore... -_-

England: W-well...

_Weeeellllllll~?_

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**Hiya! I review often don't I?**

**America: Can you admit your undying love for Iggy?**

**Iggy: What are your thoughts on Americas sudden confession? NO YELLING!**

**Canada: That's good enough for me! And just call me Crazy!, NOW PLEASE KISS PRUSSIA! For me? *puppy dog eyes***

**Italy: Why so glum chum?**

**Germany: I will take your answer as a 'OMFG! I LOVE SO MUUUUCH!' OK?**

**Ontario: I feel guilty, so here it is! The question you've been waiting for! I ask of you this ... Who are you in love with? **

**Seeya soon**

America: Arthur Kirkland, I love you with all of my heart and soul~

England:... /

Canada: =_= I can only do so much y'know...

Prussia: What did they ask Birdie?

Canada: *points to screen*

Prussia: *reads* Why do you ask of such things? =_=

Italy: Hmm.. Nothing...

_Italy... What is it?_

Italy: Nothing...

Germany: Nein.

Ontario: OF ALL THE FUCKING QUESTIONS YOU COULD ASK ME! /

_Answer it Alyssa..._

Ontario: B-b-but!

_You WANTED questions... ANSWER IT. *glares*_

Ontario:... R...

_WWWWEEEELLLLLLLLLL~?_

Ontario: *quietly* R...Ro... Romano...

_HHHHEEEEYYYYYYY RRRRROOOOOMMMAAAANNNNNOOOOOO ~~~!_

Ontario: DO IT AND I WILL KILL YOU!

Veneto: Ohhohohohohohohoh~ My uncle Romano~?

Ontario: Oh you better shut that filthy mouth of yours Veneto before I sew it shut! I have needle and thread on me right now!

Veneto: O.O

Romano: What?

_ROMANO~ ALYSSA LI-_

Ontario: FUCKING SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT! *slaps hands over HOLiC's mouth*

_Maybe next time~_


	7. Answers 6

_((SORRY FOR MISSING THIS ))_

**Scarlet Eventide **

**question 4 italy**

**can you hug me please?**

Italy: Of course~ *hugs*

**PurpleMousefurGomez **

**The Germany covered in Pasta was from a cosplay panel I found on youtube. It was suppose to suggest something... arousing**

**and I love you for the SeaLat and PoLiet thing!**

_XD Orly? I need to see into this~ Quite odd but still managed to make me burst out laughing..._

_SeaLat and PoLiet ALL THE WAY! _

**MarokaiteChikyuu **

**To Ontario from Verona; Ontario...Do you, or do you not, think pig tails are absolutely adorable! :D Also, Venny!? Venny, you're suppose to be cleaning out the dishwasher! Get to it...or else...**

**To Russia from MarokaiteChikyuu; Become one with Sebastian, da? :D**

**To America: Hamburger pizza, your thoughts?**

**To Iggy: *touches eyebrows and frolics away like a diabolical gazelle***

**To Belarus; Alright, so the plan is we get a submarine and you and we knock Russia out, clone a fem Version for me, then lock the male version in there for you and you alone? Da?**

**To Prussia; It doesn't matter if you're a god damned Ex-Nation, you are worth more then the whole world. How do you feel about that?**

Ontario: Not trying to sound mean, but, I though I made it clear on a daily basis.. Yes I adore my hair in twintails.

Veneto: OH SHIT! *Hides*

Russia: Only if you become one with Russia first, da?

America: OH. MY. GOD. *drools*

England: =_=? A diabolical gazelle? Okay then sir.

Belarus: *Grabs face and stares intently* NOW. NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW. I ACCEPT THE OFFER. NOW. I'm prepared.

Prussia: *Tearing up* T-thank you... Thank you so much. *smiles* That was an awesome thing to say, thank you.

**MedusaLegend **

**Hello.I like your idea of questions for the differents countries. Looks like Romano is your favorite character.**

**If you don't mind, I have questions for unusual characters: the Benelux siblings (BElgium, NEtherlands and LUXembourg) (I am a huge fan of them and they need more love).**

**Netherlands: I heard you are found of pretty girls (Says Finland). Is there a female-nation (and not you sister) you really like?**

**Belgium: I heard England kept on protecting you from France and the German Brothers. He also helped you to leave the house of your big brother. Why? Does he have... a... crush on you? Are you together?**

**Luxembourg: Dear Luxembourg, you're as big as Liechtenstein, but you're even more ignored than Canada when Liechtenstein is really popular (thanks to hetalia). Are they some nations who remember you (not your big sister?)**

_Yes. Romano and Canada are my favourites XD_

Netherlands: Liechtenstien is cute.

Switzerland: I will cut you.

Netherlands: Any cute girls.

_Easy Switzerland... No hunting Netherlands today..._

Belgium: I really have no idea why Mister Arthur helped me. *shrugs* No. We are not together.

_What about you and Spain?_

Luxembourg: Canada and Prussia notice me and Brother Netherlands as well... He's a complete asshole =_=

_Indeed..._

**esdertytg **

**Ontario(Claire): Why is there enoughter version of me there?I mean i know im crazy and have a chainsaw but my name is Claire. Me: Ontario I told you to stay in your fanfiction, and im guessing thats enoughter version of you that another person made. Ontario: Ok but i don't really understand what 2P is. Me: ok. Guys what is 2P? Nova Scotia: Ontario Dad said you can have your chainsaw back. Ontario: Yay bye people. Nova Scotia: Tell Canada his provinces say hi. me: anyway i have a question for America: Have you ever listen to the song American idiot by green day? and what was your reaction. Canada: Now are you planning world domination? And also id stay away from your provinces for bit. Everyong but Canada: What do you think of 2P Canada? Anyone scared? ok well thanks for asking i have to go stop ontario from killing everyone by acdient. Your Ontario actuslly seems easier then mine.**

Ontario: *glares* Who the fuck is this chick claiming she's me?

_Relax Alyssa... BE NICE. Someone else made an Ontario as well. Anyways. 2P is like an alter-ego for each nation, each 2P is (Almost always) Yandere, but at the same time, completely opposite from the original. I can provide further information if you'd like ^^_

America: Yeah I have. *Shrugs* It's fine. Weird Al Yankovic made a parody called Canadian Idiot an-

Canada: Who's the idiot here Alfred?

America:...

Canada =_= Thought so. And no.

_Aside from the Fanfiction ^^~_

Canada: What?

_Nothing~ Answer the rest._

Ontario: I'm not scared of mt Father's 2P.

_You're scared of YOURS though~!_

Ontario: SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE'S FUCKING CREEPY!

Canada: Ontario is a hassle. =_=

Everyone else: Canada has a 2P?

*Canada's 2P walks over*

Can2P: Why the fuck are you talking about me?

Everyone: o-o

**MrNere88  
**

**Spain : Then, how you feel when a person of your contry asks you?(Well,I'm Spanish) And,can you kiss Romano?**

**Canada : Can you be my friend? *blushes***

**America : Dude,your food is amazing! *gives he a hamburger***

Spain: Asks me what? ovo Roma~~

Romano: NO.

Spain: But Roma~ They asked me to.

Romano: I don't CARE.

Spain: :(

_Romano, you and Italy are acting odd... What's wrong?_

Romano: Nothing.

Canada: :3 Yes.

America: I KNOW! THANKS FOR THE HAMBURGER! *gives hamburger as well*

KEEP UP THE QUESTIONS~!


	8. Answers 7

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**Ontario... Um, How was your day? Do you like Pocky?**

Ontario: It's fine... Pocky? *stares intently* You have Pocky?

_With that, you have instantly become her friend~_

**MarokaiteChikyuu**

**To Ontario: (Verona)I know :P But because of Venny and Yukon we're sisters so I'd like to get along! :D**

**To Russia: Da! :D I'll become one with Russia! Now you'll become one with Sebastian! BWAHAHAHA!**

**To America: *offers Hamburger pizza* Only if you get me a exact copy of Holy Roman Empires hat...Zen you may have yummies.**

**To England: *hugs flying mint bunny* He taught me how to frolic like a diabolical gazelle!**

**To Belarus: Well, I've become one with Russia. Don't kidnap me ;)I'll give you loves!**

**To Prussia: *pats Prussia on back* Now, let us go be awesome!**

Ontario: I beg your pardon Verona? We're... Sisters... Now.? Does that mean he... Oh no.. Nonononono... Heh-heh... Heeeyyyyy **VENETO! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SHREAD YOU WITH MY TEETH! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY LITTLE SISTER! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF HIDING **_**I **__**WILL **_**FIND YOU. AND WHEN I DO!**

_WOAH! ALYSSA! RELAX! *restrains Ontario*_

Ontario: OHH VENETO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, NORTHERN ITALY WILL BE 1 PROVINCE SHORT! I'LL MAKE YOU BEG BEFORE I KILL YOU! IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT RUSSIA IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE SO YOU'D BETTER-

_NO! *puts hand over Ontario's mouth* YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET ANOTHER QUESTION._

Russia: So, you are one with me. Then it's impossible for me to become one with you, da? youvefallenintomytrapsebasti an!

_Welp =_= Sebastian you're screwed man... Nice writing fanfic with ya~_

America: Who's Holy Roman Empire?

England: *looks at Flying Mint Bunny* How can YOU frolic like a diabolical gazelle when you're a flying bunny?

FMB: I can do many things Britian...

England: =_='

Belarus: Thank you kindly sir... BBBBIIIIIGGGGGG BBBBBRRRRROOOOTTTTHHHHEEEERR RRR~~~

Russia: (J) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Belarus: hehhehhehehehehehehehehehehe heh...

Prussia: YES! ONWARD!

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**I'm back**

**America: Can you please kiss Iggy? I'll give you a burger! *hands burger***

**Canada: But ... PruCan ... *cries super adorable anime tears of sadness* W-why n-n-not?!**

**Italy: OK then ... I'll give you pasta! I made it, you like? *hands pasta***

**Germany: *glare of evilness* You better admit the truth! Or I WILL find you! And I don't lie about stuff like that!**

**Liechenstein: Come here. *whispers so she only hears* Can you spy for me? Just nod yes or no, and make sure to never tell anyone what I asked!**

**Romano: Oh Roma I have something to tell you ONTARIO LOVES YOU!**

**Ontario: DONT KILL ME! SOMEONE HOLD HER BACK! **

**I gotta go now, Ontario is gonna kill me! *awesomely makes escape* BYE!**

America: _ Just how many times have I kissed England during this HOLiC? notthatimindbutiwascurious...

Only once America XD WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?

America: But he's going to have his guard up!

They never specified WHERE you had to kiss him. Top of the head works y'know...

America: *approaches slowly* ... *kisses England on the cheek*

England: YOU GIT! imgoingtohavemyguardupfromno wonyouknow!

Prussia: *kisses Canada on the forehead*

Canada: ?

Prussia: Well~?

Italy: Si, pasta~ *eats*

_Italy... Where did your enthusiasm go?_

Italy: Huh?

_You're not very cheery like usual... What's wrong?_

Italy: Nothing...

_((Is not a GerIta shipper))_

Germany: F-fine... I... Love... Italy...

Liechenstein: *nods* But of course, any particular pairings you want me to spy on? It will be our secret.

_I know too Lili..._

Liechenstein: You're an exception.

_:D Yaay~_

Romano: *not paying attention in the slightest*

Loooovvviiiiiiiiinnnnoooooo~

Romano: What?

_Read this... *gets him to read it*_

Romano: Ok... *shrugs*

_Ok =_= I've had enough.. YUKON! RESTRAIN ONTARIO! ITALY, ROMANO! YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME! *forcefully drags them away* THEY'LL BE BACK, DON'T WORRY!_

Yukon: Heya~sis. *holds Ontario back*

Ontario: *tons on Multi language swearing*

_Imma go have a chat with Italy and Romano to see what's up, you can still ask questions ^^ I just want to know what's wrong with them right now =_= Oh yeah, __**Crazy Awesome Neko,**__ you're safe XD The most Ontario is going to do is cuss at you in different languages XD..._


	9. Answers 8

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**/stars in her eyes/ I'm so happy I've been responded to! :D (Too?)**

**Kya! /anime noodle arms/ SO MUCH FANGIRL FEELS I CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

**Calming down...**

**Japan-/pats you on the back roughly/ It was nice knowing you, dude. Prepare to become one with my friend Naito.**

**Britain-Got another song for you, this one less parodic. The song Suddenly, from the Les Miserables new movie? It reminds me of when Chibi!America chose you over France (like, your feelings afterwards!). It gives me so many FrUKing Feels...**

**Germany-/messes up hair and then runs into the TARDIS to escape/**

**THIS IS SO MUCH FUN.**

**-au revoir, mon chersAlfie**

_Fangirl feels indeed... ^^_

Japan: *is prepared*

_*Listens to the song with England*_

England: ...

_THE FEELS MAN I KNOW!_

England: yes...

Germany: ...

_Doctor Who ^^ See you next time^^_

**MrNere88 **

**Well,I have new questions :)**

**Everyone except Spain(and Romano,since he is chatting with Italy and the writter) : Have you ever smacked Spain's ass?**

**England : Can you give me a cup of tea with cookies and biscuits,please?**

**Japan : Are you a Pokemon fan?**

France: Oui. *creepy smile*

Everyone else: No.

England: Of course. *hands biscuts* Any particular kind of tea you prefer?

Japan: Hai. *grabs pokeball*

**MarokaiteChikyuu **

**Yo Ontario; (Venny) Oh fuck...**

**To Russia: hehehehehe...I'm okay with that Russia. *laughs a evil Belarus laugh* /*pats shoulder* How do you feel about Anastasia's disappearance?**

**To America; Italy's old secret lover :D**

**To flying mint Bunny: Master Turtle says hello flying Mint Bunny Sensi. *bows***

**To Prussia: Hell yeah! We should bring Germany and Holic! Come on Holic! Come on Germany! To the pub!**

Ontario: Я убью тебя! Je vais te tuer! Zabiję cię! 我就殺了你！ Ich werde dich töten! **IO TI AMMAZZO! IO TI AMMAZZO!**

Russia: *stares at Ontario* O_O Dafuq?... Who's Anastasia?

America: ?

FMB: *bows* Hello Master Turtle...

Prussia: In die Kneipe!

_Can't... Take Germany, I'm busy..._

_**TRANSLATION NOTES: For Ontario the order of languages is; Russian, French, Polish, Chinease, German and Italian. She's saying "I'LL KILL YOU!" She used Italian last as a verbal attack on Venny.**_

_**Prussia is saying "To the pub!"**_

_**Veneto, either dicuss Verona's mistake with her or run for your fucking life, Yukon can't hold her back forever... SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME~!**_


	10. Answers 9

**SeeUChan 3 (Was sent over PM)**

**I have a few questions!**

**Spain:How did you and the other BTT guys meet?**

**Romano:How would you explain your relationship with Belgium**

**France: How do you feel about remi gallard! (if you don't know him look him up on you tube!)**

**America: How do you feel about honey boo boo?**

**Canada:Can you take Justin bieber back! Please! *begging***

**Russia:What do you think of Prussia?**

**Prussia:What do you think of Russia?**

**Thank you!**

Spain: Well~... *Thinking* When you've know them for so long, you forget I guess. *smiles*

Romano: Umm... Alright I guess... *shrugs*

_I AINT DONE TALKING TO YOU YET! *Grabs collar*_

Romano: ACK-FUCK!

France/HOLiC: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *watched Kangaroo*

_OH MY GOD! FRANCYPANTS HELP! TOO FUCKING FUNNY! *laughing*_

America: =_= Do. Not. Want.

Canada: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT HIM BACK!?

_NOOOOOO! GET IT AWAY! KILL IT WITH FIRE! FLLLEEEEEEEEE! IGGY! HELP ME!_

England: Why are you getting ME involved?

Russia: *stares at Prussia*

Prussia: He's fucking creepy! *Hides behind Belrus*

Belarus: :( What are you doing albino?

Prussia: Hiding from your creepy ass brother.

Belarus: *hell fire* What did you just say?

Prussia: FFUUUCCCKKK! WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME!?

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**HEY YOU GUYS! You ready for hell? That's what I thought!**

**America: Adorable ... Now on the lips!**

**Canada: Now you make the move, and it has to be on the lips!**

**Italy: You barely gave off a reaction ...**

**Liechenstein: Alright! *fist pumps* Look out for PruCan, USUK, GerIta, Spamano, RoChu, and GiriPan!**

**Romano: *jaw drop* Unbelievable ...**

**Ontario: *karate chop* Your welcome Yukon!**

**BYE!**

America: Buu~ *Grabs England by the tie and kisses him in the lips*

England:# %^$&$&$# #%^$! *Buncha' British Swearing*

Canada: Bu-

Prussia: *kisses on the lips*I'lll be doing the move making here.

Italy: Vee. Sorry... It was tasty though.

Liechenstien: *giggles* No problemo~ Ich werde auf der Suche ~ sein! No FrUk?

Romano: What? *confused*

Ontario: You are so dead when I get ahold of you...

_**TRANSLATION NOTES: Liechenstien is saying "I'll be on the lookout~!" And Ontario =_= You need to chill the fuck out...**_

**esdertytg **

**Ontario: I'm still super confused why theres 2 of me. Do i need to grab my chainsaw and fight the other to the death or something. Me: #facepalm# Ontario you can't solve your problems by killing them you know. Anyway i'm going to think south koreas there: SOUTH KOREA I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO. YOU ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD WITH GANGDOM STYLE. I KNOW YOU ARE. Anyway Ontario go ahead and ask your question. Ontario: Ok other me. In your world do the territories still visit? and also do you hate Quebec like me?**

South Korea: What gave you THAT idea, da ze?

Ontario: *sighs* I live with the territories and provinces...And Quebec... That French asshole? Yes I do fucking hate him!

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**/hyperactively bouncing in her chair/ Hiya again! :D I AM (your father) BACK.**

**So, I just wanted to ask China, if he's here, what he thinks of Americanized Chinese food? Do you hate it with your very soul or what? **

**Japan. I told my friend what I said and your response, and she had the most terrifying face I've ever seen on anyone. A sort of creepy combination of France, Russia, and Belarus.**

**America-san :D WE MADE HAMBURGER SOUP FOR DINNER LAST NIGHT. IT WAS DELICIOUS. Are you jealous at all? :)**

**To Holic herself! What's it like with all the nations around? Do they wear on your nerves at all, is it all pasta and flying mint bunnies and happiness all the time?**

_D: Daddy? You are my daddy? *Eyes glowing*_

China: I'm here, aru and Americanized Chinease food =_= Yes, I hate it with every ounce of my being..

_That's a lot Yao..._

China: Just shows you how much I hate it.

America: Heeeyyy~ I TRIED!

China: No you didn't =_=

America: HAMBURGER SOUP!? OHMYGOD! DO YOU STILL HAVE SOME! I TOTALLY WANT TO TRY IT! Super jealous right now.

_Hn? Me? I got a question? I like having these guys around ^^ It does get noisy but it's fun. It aint as cheery as you think, there's a lot of hate going on here =v= Everyone just kinda stays away from whoever they hate I have a high tolerance level, they don't wear my nerves down at all ^^... I honestly just want them to shut the fuck up and get along until this is done... =_=_

England: And when will THAT be?

_WHO THE HELL KNOWS XD And lots of pasta and Flying Mint Bunnies all over the place. I love it! ^^_

_KEEP IT UP EVERYONE~! I'M OUTTA HERE FOR NOW~ Just posting this before I crash XD It's 11:00 pm here and I'm tired as fuck... No... Tired as FrUk XD_


	11. Answers 10

**Scarlet Eventide **

**japan, can i hug you?**

Japan: *hesitant* N-no...

_KIKU HONDA! HUG THEM!_

Japan: F-fine... *gives hug*

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**Eh, you know who I am, witty introductions are hard to come up with ... You guys know the drill!**

**America: Absolutely yaoitastic! Now a burger as a reward! *hands burger* :)**

**England: How'd you like it? As a response kiss America if yes, kiss someone else for no!**

**Prussia: *puts hands up in mock surrender* Alright, alright, you make the moves. *smirks* You are the "awesome seme" after all u No make one loverboy**

**Italy: *skakes* SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!**

**Liechenstein: Thanks! But yeah, not a big fan, but I don't mind it. *claps and jumps up and down* Got anything for me!? :3**

**Romano: *does same as with Italy* YOU TOO! SNAP OUT OF IT AND MAKE OUT WITH SPAIN OR SOMETHING!**

**Ontario: *pats head* Thats cute, you think you can beat me! I'm Crazy you know, I'm utterly, hopelessly, off the wall, bonkers, insanely mad! *smiles like a lunatic with Russia aura***

***two finger salute* Adios amigos/amigas!**

America: SWEET! *happily eats burger*

England: I'm not doing either :I

_IGGY~! THEY ASKED~!_

England: You bloody git! Shut your trap!

_I'm not afraid to use my Britishness on you._

England: Bring it on wanker!

_I have to deal with a snobby Iggy, continue on my dear nations..._

Prussia: *smirks*

Italy: Vee~ I'm fine now~ *big smile*

Liechenstein: Me and Miss Hungary are gathering loads. We shall send you soe when we get tons together, 'kay? *Smiles innocently*

Romano: No and let go of me.

Ontario: Bring. It. On. *Glares*

**MrNere88 **

**New questions **

**Ontario : One thing... *kisses him on the cheek* o/o**

**England : I know how you feel,two of my friends are like America and France D:**

**China : I love pandas too! *gives he a panda***

Ontario: 'him' ? A-are you i-implying that I-I'm a-a boy? *blushing*

England: Finally. Someone who understands.

_You lost Englishman. *Evil snicker*_

England: Forget she said that. :I

China: Yay~ 謝謝！(Thank you) *Gives Panda as well*

_**WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE ALL THOU QUESTIONS!? IT'S LIKE YOU SUDDENLY STOPPED ASKING! ACTUALLY, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED. I'M WITH NORWAY RIGHT NOW! NORWAY, SAY SOMETHING!**_

Norway: Hi.

Ghoul: Hii~

_**KEEP UP DA QUESTIONS~!**_

Russia: No one asked me anything ;_;

Norway: ...

Russia: *looks at Norway* kolkolkolko-

Norway: I don't think so. *stares*

Russia: Become one with Russia, da?

Norway: No, now get out of my face.


	12. Answers 11

**Soviet Snowflake **

**Hi.. I really just have one question for Russia... Will you hug me? PLEAAASE?**

Russia: Da~ *hugs*

**Lucia Scarlatti **

**Hey! I'm back! Spain, would you dare to dance the Macarena with everyone watching? Including a very pervy France around? Oh, and England, how did you get into Britannia Angel mode? That was...awkward...**

**By the way, Italy, does Germany really...have that many porn books? O/O you don't mind coming to spend more time with me do you? Im worried about what he'll do to you now...**

Spain: *super serious face* Let's dance.

England: I have no idea ._.

Italy: Vee~ Yes, unless we lost count. I mean HOLiC was helping me count, 'cause I keep getting lost after 600 T-T Si~ Come over and hang out with us~

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**Did I not review? ... Oops... /guilty face/**

**Hey Russia, are you related to an American teenage girl who goes to my school? 'Cause she's tall, sounds just like Belarus (YES I SAID HER NAME BE AFRAID RUSSIA SHE DON'T SCARE ME!), always teases me for never stopping to eat and being fat (not in the sirius way, I'm the 'America' of the group is why XD) and has this disturbing habit of threatening to rape/become one with us all...**

**Also-Italy, mon cher, you should ask France for a detailed explanation on what the terms uke, seme, and yaoi mean. Be sure to ask for details and real life examples. Mwahahaha...**

**France, if Italy actually asks you that, for a real life example you should use America and England. YES. :D**

Russia: I do not think so, but I like her ideas. *kolkolkolkolkol* Perhaps I should meet this girl.

Italy: HOLiC already told me what all that stuff means~!

_I-I-I DID NOT!_

Italy: Yes you did *stares*

_O-okay, fine I did... YOU ASKED ME THOUGH!_

France: Honhonhon~

**Crazy Awesome Neko **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! (At least that's what day it is where I'm at) NOW ONTO LE STUFF!**

**England: *evil glare* If you don't do as I asked previously, I will throw you in a closet with a pissed off Belarus, Russia, and Ontario! NOW DO THE FIRETRUCKING DARE!**

**Italy: Oh! Thank God for that! I thought you were a goner for a while there! Phew! *wipes imaginary sweat* Anyways, how about you go in a closet with Germany for a while! **

**Romano: NO! YOUR CHEEKS ARE LIKE TOMATOES! *pokes cheek* Heheh ... I'll stop if you make out with Spain!**

**Ontario: OK! You and me, a clean fight! No weaponry, just fists! Got it? LETS GO! *tackles***

**BYE!**

England: I'm not afraid of them... *taunts* Why would I be sacred of them? I was an Empire!

_Dude... You text America asking him to help you turn off Capslock 'cause you didn't know how to..._

England: YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP QUIET ABOUT THAT!

_I say a lot of things England..._

Italy: In a closet with Germany? Vee~ Sure, I guess *shrugs*

Germany: What?

Italy: Read *pokes screen*

Germany: *reads over* Why?

Italy: I dunno~ Let's go~! *Grabs Germany's hand and merrily skips on his way*

Romano: Go away, I'm not doing what you say :I

Ontario: I'm not in a fighting mood right now, get off me by the way... *shoves off*

_**OK THEN! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW~ KEEP IT UP~ *Turns* Hey Norway, say bye~!**_

Norway: ...

_C'MON YOU STICK IN THE MUD!_

Norway: *glares*

_You're not intimidating..._

Norway: *uses magic*

_Well fuck, I'm screwed... SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME~!_


	13. Answers 12

**Death the Girl **

**Dearest America, **

**Have you ever tried a veggie or tofu burger before, they try to impersonate meat. And a small gift for you. **

*** hands America a VERY large apple pie* **

**Tee-hee! **

**Love, **

**Death the Girl**

America: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Tofu is gross man! Why the heck would they try to impersonate meat!? Yuck ._. SWEET DUDE! Thanks for the awesome Apple Pie! *happily takes pie*

**Scarlet Eventide**

**Russia, can you hug my friend sapphire for me?**

**japan, can you shake her hand? (I won't make you hug any more people)**

**I'll review again when I can think of some more creative questions**

Russia: Da~ *hugs*

Japan: Sure... *shakes hand*

**Crazy Awesome Neko**

**Hi ... I got nothing. So here is my stuff that I will torture these guys with!**

**England: *evil aura* Well then, I guess you want to go in a closet with a certain horny Frenchman then Or you can just do as I recently said, AND KISS YOUR GODDAMNED CRUSH!**

**Romano: Nope! I like it here! *smiles happily***

**Ontario: Fine ... Some other time then!**

France: Ohhonhonhon~

England: O-O

_DOOOOO IIIITTTT~ *serious FrUk shipper*_

England: F-fine...

_WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT~!_

Romano: =_=

Ontario: Fine.

**Lucia Scarlatti **

**I agree, Spain, LET'S DANCE! Although...I'd rather do the flamenco or bolero. Macarena's too easy. What do you say, Spain? Dance partners? If you doubt my fandango skills...what say you come over to my place and try it out with me? *serious face* You won't be disappointed, I promise. Forget France the perv, he doesn't know real dancing like we do *smirks*. Veneziano and Romano, come over and watch me dance! I can do tarantella too! England I do riverdance as well! Call Ireland for me won't ya? **

**P.S: Spain, I got some vino! Bring over your churros, and let's have a dance partayyy!**

**P.P.S: Germany...keep your books properly...I think I found one on the street the other day...IT HAD YOUR NAME WRITTEN NEATLY ON IT. You even label stuff like that!?**

Spain: Dancing time~ C'mon~ Everyone~

Italy: Si~!

Romano: No thanks...

Ireland: DID SOMEONE SAY RIVERDANCE?!

England: Do I have to?

_Yes._

England: Fine.

Germany: ...

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**My internet is on the blink and it takes too long for it to load me logging in, so y'all get me ANONYMOUS today! :D Isn't that EXCITING!? :D :D :D :D **

**I'M HYPER TODAY! YAY!**

**America, ya wanna be hyper with me?! I HAVE CUPCAKES AND SODA AND CHOCOLATE AND CAKE AND ICE CREAM! **

**France-... You're awesome. Perverted, but so, so, awesome. And you have pretty hair! When I curl my hair and then leave it alone for a few days except brushing it my hair looks kind of like yours! Ya, I know that ain't a question. I do what I want.**

**Spain, the other day I was at this church dance and someone decided it was a good idea to do the Macarena. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN OMIGOSH! My main point is-throughout the whole song, all I could think of was you dancing it. And singing it. Does Lovi know it? :D**

America: HECK YEAH MAN! IIIIIICCCEEEE CRRRREEEEEAAAMMMM~!

France: Why does everyone think I'm perverted? ;^;

Spain: I taught him when he was little...

Romano: I'm not doing it.

Spain: ;^;

**Soviet Snowflake**

**Yay! I now have a legitamate question for Russia: Why is everyone scared of you? Your adorable and your methods are completley acceptable... Eheheh... They have even given me new ideas as to how I will end many people. Solo many... Eheheheh...hink those three are it for today! :D I must leave you all now! FOR NARNIA!**

Russia: I don't understand why everyone is scared of me... It kind of makes me sad. I am friendly, I really am... ;-;

_**THATS ALL FOR NOW! NORWAY SAY GOODBYE.**_

**Norway: See ya.**

**Canada: As I though... They forgot about me.**

**Norway: Why does everyone see through you?**

**Canada: Wait? You can see me?**

**Norway: Why wouldn't I be able to see you? You're right beside me...**

**Canada: ;v;**


	14. Answers 13-LONG ONESURPRISE-

**Otaku-Jewel **

**I'm taking a liking to these things Let's see..**

**What do you guys feel about the AUs? Which one is your favourite and why?**

_What are the AU's *I searched for a while and got nothing*_

**Happy aquatic panda **

**Ok so hey!**

**Alrighty here are my questions**

**China since I am a panda may I have a hug? Pretty pleaase**

**Finland: OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOUR MY FAVORITE! You show Sweden who's boss! Nordics for the win!**

**Italy I dare you to become your 2p self in front of everyone and you HAVE to. Of you don't I will throw you to 2p fem Russia! She scary like me! (She is my best friend, in my mind)**

**Romano: please stop hiding the truth we all no you have the hots for Spain...your just to tsundere to care. Tsk tsk **

**Spamono for the win!**

**Good bye for now kolkolkolkolkol**

China: ARU~! *glomps* You realize I'm probably not going to let you go, aru.

Finland: Thank you~ and Su-san does get on my nerves sometimes with the whole *Imitaring Sweden* "M'wife." But I still like him~ *smiles*

Italy: You want me to...? Become 2P? Um well...

_READ BELOW IN THE AFTER NOTE WITH NORWAY AND MYSELF!_

Romano: *judges you forever*

**SoraPhantomhive2013 **

**Hola! I'm glad to see someone has decided to do a "ask a nation" fic. It gives me pleasure smile. Anyway, on to ze questions!**

**Britain: you are such a a smart, good looking gentleman. Why is it so bloody hard to find a man like you? *yes I'm trying to make you blush using my feminene powers***

**Lithuania: I seriously think you have a dark, sexy kinky side under your shy deminor..just like Canada. (Hehe oh yea) Tell me, am I right? *rasing an eyebrow***

**Romano: *you are my FAVORITE character. I think you are TOO DAMN SEXY!* you say you hate Spain, right? How do you feel about Mexicans/Hispanics? Let me refrase; how do you feel about pretty Mexican girl...long chocolate hair, big dark brown eyes, sunkissed skin, pearly white smile, 5'2'' in height? (Yes its me...hehe) oh and WILL YOU MARRY ME!**

**Ciao, mis amigos!**

**-Galilea D**

_I see what you did there XD "It gives me pleasure smile"_

England: *small blush* Ahem... Probably because people aren't as well mannered or as civilized anymore. *looks at America*

America: Not. My. Fault.

_I blame the rap music._

America: =_= Don't even go there HOLiC... It'll make it worse.

_You don't like it either?_

America: Begone with it!

Lithuania: Ehh, no not really. *inches nervously* I'm just naturally shy I guess...

Romano: I don't _hate _him...

**SoraPhantomhive2013 **

**By the way, my first comment is in chap 13*****

**HOLA!**

**I forgot to mention that I am the lovely Mexico! (Suck it losers!)**

**I have also been fangirling a lot today so let's get started!**

**Japan: bro, you and I would get along just swell. Sharing yaoi fantasises, video games, more yaoi. Oh yea. Be my friend please?**

**ESPAÑAAAAA remember me, ermano mayor? Yes! It is I, MEXICO! So..I hear you like Romano, no? *flips random table* CHALLANGE ACCEPTED! I also love Lovi! O/O (ima huge spamano fan. Don't get me wrong, y'all!) By the way, can you make me some churros? Gracias!**

**Ausrtia: I too am a musician! My major is the flute! ...is there any way we can both play a piece together? Hopefully Suite in B minor by JS Bach!**

**Canada: hola mi amigo! I really want to be your friend! Well...my country and yours get along nicely...so we kinda are already! YAY! Can I hug you please? By the way, your 2P is..kinda hot. You should show it more often...mostly for me!**

**That's all for now, folks!**

**-Galilea *ze awezome Mexico***

**Ps: Ontario...I love Romano mooooore**

Japan: Hai. Great minds think alike. We are now friends.

Spain: *waves* HI MEXICO! I like Romano yes.. But not the way all of you think... He's was a good kid (A little difficult at times) he's still a good guy, I like him as a friend/brother, not what you all think...

_Well said Spain~_

Spain: *gives churros*

Austria: Yes, we can. When should we, and what should we play?

Canada: Friends~ yay~ *hugs happily*

Ontario: *blushes* I-it's just a little crush...*quietly* Nothing more than that...

**Sleeping Kangaroo **

**... I'm sorry France. But siriusly. /coughs awkwardly/**

**Romano, now that I know you know it, you must do it. YOU MUST. I will never stop bugging you about it! (unless I get distracted by any of my ships, but you don't control them so HA!) DANCE ROMANO DANCE!**

**Heeeey Canada 'Sup dude? Would you like some maple syrup? :D**

France: It's a misunderstanding that everyone makes~ It's alright.

Romano: I don't give a shit if you keep bugging me. I'm not doing it.

Canada: *looks up with a intesne stare* Maple?

**Guest **

**Wow! I love this fic! My friend Scarlet Eventide recommended it to me and it's really good :) Very funny and original, and a great idea :)**

**Okay, I've got a few questions;**

**Russia I have an EVIL plan to TAKE OVER THE WORLD, but I need an accomplice. Will you join me?**

**Ontairo Why are you so grumpy all the time? Does Romano put something in your food?**

**Japan I will give you a lifetime supply of anime and the cutest kity in the whole world if you kiss Russia on the lips :) It's my latest weird pairing :)**

**Liechanstein (Sorry if I spelt it wrong :S ) Do you have a crush on anyone? 3 ;)**

Russia: Da~ Maybe. That is if you become one with me first~

Ontario: I'm not grumpy... :I

Japan: No... No thank you

Liechenstein: Hmm.. No.

**Soviet Snowflake **

**Awwwww... Poor Russia... :(**

**ENGLAND! Why is it that the gaurds at your queen's place never smile? It must be painful and boring...**

England: They need to stay serious. *shrugs* How am I supposed to know if it hurts?

**Incognito **

**I'm not signing in because I don't want any of you to hunt me down and kill me in my sleep! *is too lazy to sign in***

**Canada: WHY DOES NO ONE SEE YOU?! YOU'RE RIGHT. THERE!**

**America: I love u! *hugs*...Okay, do you ever feel guilty for bombing Japan during WWII?**

**England: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN (at the time) BY A BUNCH OF COLONISTS OUT IN THE STICKS?! *is a proud American***

**And another thing, the fish down at Boston Harbor say thanks for the tea! ;)**

**France: Ohonhonhon! How has your quest for spreading L'Amour been going? /shot/**

**Spain:...Can I borrow your axe...for (coughILLEGALcough) reasons?**

**Russia: Why does everyone think your scary? T.T Can I become one with mother Russia? w**

**Spain again: Have you ever played with Romano's curl? DO SO NOW!**

**That's about it...for now!**

**Hasta La Pasta SUCKAS! XD**

Canada: I have no clue.

_Expecially when we served a big part in WWII_

Canada: I know ._.

America: A little, now that I got to know Japan.

England: Oh shut up :I and no problem.

France: :3~ Oui~

Spain: My axe? Sure *scurries off to look for it*

Russia: Of course you can become one with me ^J^

Spain: Hang on! *comes back with axe* Here you go~ *hands axe* And I pulled it when he was a kid, I got headbutted for it.

Romano: Go away. You're not touching it.

**Guest **

**Since Hetalia is all about stereotypes, America, you should be with Ukraine since you're The Hero and she's a damsel in distress who's being poked and prodded for money she doesn't have by an evil Commie, not to mention the fact that most American males can't stop staring at women with large breasts.**

America: Orly?

Ukraine: ;^; I'm being noticed... Yay~ Russia isn't evil!

**Sapphire Iota **

**Lol! :) This is the funniest fic ever :) And a really great idea. My friend Scarlet Eventide recommended it, so thank her... anyway, some questions *evil laugh***

**Russia; Will you join my EVIL PLAN to TAKE OVER THE WORLD? We can stop for vodka along the way :)**

**Japan; You know how everyone quietly ships their own really weird pairing? Yeah? Well, I'll give you a lifetime's supply of manga and anime, and the cutest cat in the whole world, if you kiss Russia on the lips/ Russia kisses you on the lips**

**Liechanstein; Do you have a crush on anyone?**

**All; Did HOLiC kidnap you or something? If so, how? (I want to kidnap Japan and/ or Russia.)**

**Canada; Do you intentionally go see-through? Or does it just happen randomly?**

**England; Could I please try one of your scones?**

**Last one, I think... Italy; Do you put something in Romano and Ontario's food to make them so grumpy? Nah, you're too sweet and innocent to do that... Anyone else?**

**Wow. That was more questions than I intended...**

**-Saph**

Glad ya like it~ :3

Russia: Da, become one with Mother Russia first~

Japan: I feel like I've been asked this already.

You have

Japan: It's still a no.

Liechenstein: No, I don't. But I like big brother.

I did kidnap them all yes ^^ Half of them came with me willingly. You want to kidnap Japan and Russia?

Japan: Please no. ;-;

Russia: Ok~

Canada: It just happens ;^;

England: *stunned* R-really? You want to... Try one? *eyes light up*

Italy: No. Vee, I know why Romano is 'grumpy' soyousay, I don't know why Ontario is... *shrugs*

_**HI! ME AND NORWAY AGAIN~! BY THE WAY Happy aquatic panda SAID THEY LIKE THE NORDICS, HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL NORWAY? :D**_

**Norway: Happy. *little smile***

_**OH. MY. GOD. HE. SMILED.**_

**Norway: =_= What's wrong with you? You're weird.**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ I know XD**_

_**OK~! ON MY NOTE~^^ UP ABOVE ^^**_

_**GET READY FOR THIS SHIT**_

_**EVERYONE IS GOING 2P NEXT QUESTION SESSION! ALL YOU'RE QUESTIONS THEY'LL BE ANSWERING AS THEIR 2P'S! :D HOPE YOU'RE JUST AS PSYCHED AS I AM! STARTING WITH NORWAY! ('cause he's right here.)**_

**Norway: Wai- **

_***poof***_

**Norway: Soooo~ Guess that means you're asking alllllllll of us 2P's~ *cheery smile* I hope we can all be friends~!**

_**:3 Let the questions begin once again~ and ohgodwhatdidijustdo... XD This will be sooooo much fun~!**_

_***stares at everyone* YOU'RE ALL NEXT~~**_


	15. Answers 14 -SORRY FOR THE DELAY-

**MY LOVLIES! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS QUICKER . SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY OF MY COMPUTER TIME! GET ON WITH IT NAO!**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA~ 2P TIME MUTHAAFUCKASSSSSSS! EVERY QUESTION (FOR ABOUT 3-5 SESSIONS) THEY WILL BE 2P! **

**Norway: Sooooo~ ask away~ *bright smile* SURPRISSSSEEEE~**

**England: I made cupcakes~**

**SoraPhantomhive2013 **

**AHAHAHAHA! I'm baaaaack! Mexico in da house!**

**So my birthday just happened so I would like a hug from:**

***Romano *Italy *Britain * Spaaaaaaain my bro! *Japan * America *lithuania**

**...you now what? F*UCK IT! I want a hug from everybody participating and who are willing! (But I'm forcing Romano to do it. Just you, Roma)**

***Austria, it has been a dream to play a JS Bach piece with you! I'm glad you are willing to play with me. You are super talented.**

***Oh Canada you are soooo sweet, mi amigo! Would it be ok if could give you these pancakes I made with home-made Mexican syrup? Its good...*shies away a bit***

***ESPAÑAAAAAAA! I, too, adore turtles! They are so cute and green and adorable. Ah tortugas...so cute. Ermano, could you teach me how to dance flamenco? I bet you are a kick ass dancer!**

***Russia, I will become one with you if you become one with Mexico.**

***I need a hero, America! Will you be mine?**

***ROMANOOOOOO STOP BEING SO GLOOMY OR I WILL SMACK THE CHIGI OUT OF YOU! I still love ya tho! **

***Lithuania, I'm sorry for making you nervous! I didn't mean it! Will you be my friend? **

***Sealand, we should watch anime together, bro! You are adorable.**

***Britain, you are cuuuuute!**

**Alright guys, that's all I got...for now. MUWAHAHAHA!**

**-Galilea (ze awesome Mexico)**

Italy: I'm not giving you a fucking hug...

Romano: Awww, I sure will~

Italy: You digust me... I'm ashamed to be your younger brother...

Austira: Yes~ c:

Canada: Eh. Fine. *accepts pancakes*

Russia: *hides behind Canada*

Canada: Grow a pair man... Seriously...

Russia: ;-;

America: Yeah babe~ *smirks*

Romano: Not gloomy no more~ c:

Lithuania: Screw that... *snarls*

Sealand: Ohhh, fine.

England: Why thank you love~

**Soviet Snowflake **

**Aye, what does it mean to become one with Russia? Does it hurt? Anyway, if I went over to America and told him that the cake was a lie? (Just so ye know Im looking forward to the 2p thing!) IM A PIRATE NOW! Not really...**

Russia: *timidly sneaks out from behind Canada* I-It means to join and become one w-with the Russian colony...

America: *hollow stare* It is...?

**Sapphire Iota **

**2Ps? Oh God.**

**Sorry, I didn't mean to review twice. Okay, questions...**

**Ontario; What do you think of rainbows?**

**Japan; If you didn't do it as a normal person, maybe you'll kiss Russia as a 2P...**

**Italy; What is your fav food?**

**Russia; Do I run for my life yet?**

Ontario: Oh but of course~! I*is currently drawing doodles on the walls* What do you like~ I like rainbows, sweets- especially Ollie's cupcakes~ Soooo tasty~ And I also like kittens and birds and other small animals :3 There are sooooooo many cute things in this beautiful world~ Oh my~! I'm terribly sorry, I chatted much too long... Please, Kiku, you're next~

Japan: *glares*

Italy: *sighs in irritation* Why the hell do you want to know? It's none of your fucking buisness.

Russia: Nyet... Unless you want to~


End file.
